jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Yebill Yan'sku
"Wars and battles do not make one great, it is one's knowledge and will that makes them great." - Yebill Yan'sku Early Life Yebill was born on Alderaan to two loving parents. Shortly after his birth, his parents, also two Jedi, died in a Delta-77 crash. Yebill was made an orphan force sensative. At the age of 7, Yebill was found by Master Warse, who then took him to the temple of Alderaan, where he discovered his force sensativity. Yebill began training almost immediatly. He trained as a Youngling in numerous trainings, and became Padawan to Tykus Zawn. Yebill was often tempted by the Dark Side of the Force, and he turned Sith only once, but for twenty years. Mission to Tython At the age of 14, Yebill got sent on a mission to Tython, alone. His mission was to settle the Imperial uprising, doing whatever the cost to keep order. Unfortunately, Yebill was caught in a duel with Lord Sidious, and his right arm was amputated. That one duel made Yebill have to have a cybernetic arm. He was then taken to a nearby Venator where he was given a cybernetic right arm. Knighthood Yebill was made a Jedi Knight for his bravery in the war efforts during his Mission to Tython. In another reward, the Council recognized him with his own lightsaber hilt, custom made by the Council. Fall to the Dark Side The Jedi Council then presented an unusual task to Yebill. A ship had gone missing near the Korriban system, and they wanted him to find the crew and bring them back. Yebill accepted, and went to the Korriban System, where he found the remains of the ship and the crew. Then, a mysterious pull urged Yebill to explore the nearby temple. Ignoring the Council's warning, he went inside and discovered three Sith Holocrons. Then, Darth Mortis discovered the Young Knight inside the temple, and they engaged in a duel. When Yebill could not win, he became Mortis's apprentice and took the name, Darth Fatum. Mortis and Fatum trained daily at the Sith Academy, and within the Order of the Dark Lords Fatum made Dark Council after killing Lord Ractus. Lord Fatum was then given his second hilt as Yebill and first as Fatum. Lord Fatum was a Sith Lord up until age 30, unaware to the Council of what had happened to Yebill. After seeing Lord Pravus slaughter Lord Mortis in cold blood over a disagreement, Fatum renounced himself as a Jedi Knight. Return to the Jedi When Yebill returned to the temple on Coruscant, the Council summoned him to ask where he was and what had happened. After Yebill told him of Mortis, Ractus and Pravus, and the birth of Lord Fatum along with his studies as a Sith, the Council made him a Jedi Master for his mindset of returning to the Jedi. He was then given a double hilted lightsaber. Then the Clone Wars began, and Yebill had a Light Blue and white Delta-77 custom made. Leaving the Jedi Order Yebill saw that the Jedi Order was corrupt in many ways, Jedi were not following the code and always fighting. So, Yebill took on the new name of Jakuu Lomax and became a Grey Jedi, leaving the Jedi Order.